Why Didn't I Tell Him?
by shashashokesa
Summary: Misty is getting married. But she can't stop thinking about her journeys, and a certain companion. One-Shot.


**Hey guys! Just figured I'd try my hand at a one shot during free time. A random picture I saw on google images inspired this. Warning: May cause serious case of "The Feels" Seriously though, I hope you like it. Enjoy!"**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING POKEMON!**

Why Didn't I TellHim?

"I should be happy... Why aren't I happy?" The young woman said to herself. "I'm getting married tomorrow, why am I... Upset?"

Misty wondered through the streets of Cerulean City, pondering to herself. She had been dating the man for years, and they never argued. They were happy, or at least Misty thought she was. What wasn't to like? Suddenly, it rushed to her clear as day. And she hated it.

'It's Ash.' She thought to herself. 'It's always Ash.' Misty remembered the times she had when she was with Ash Ketchem. They had gone through so much. They had saved the world, they traveled together for years, and it all started with her fishing him out of a river, before he stole her bike.

"Why can't I get over you?" She sadly mumbled to herself. It had been many years sense the group split, and they were all in their late twenties now. 'Dammit, why?' She angrily thought in her head. But she knew.

She continued walking through the streets, not really thinking about where she was going. It was getting late now, and it was dark outside. A gentle rain had now set over the city of Cerulean, and a slight chill was in the air. Misty hugged onto her light yellow jacket, determined to finish her walk. She needed time to think, and she sure couldn't talk about this to her fiancé.

Misty continued walking and thinking in the streets of Cerulean. 'I'm getting married, and I haven't even talked to Ash in years. I must just be nervous.' Misty was certain that was it. She had nothing to worry about! She stopped walking, wondering where her feet had taken her in her daze. Misty looked around, realizing she was in the outskirts of the city. She gazed into the window of the building beside her, expecting no more than a "Sorry, Were Closed" sign. "Oh no... Not here...".

Misty mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. How could she have not seen where she was? But it was too late now, as Misty stood looking through the window of a house. Two kids, the oldest no more than four or five, were playing with a Pikachu. Their mother watched from nearby, laughing happily. But Misty was not happy. She knew it was only a matter of time until-

There he was. He came down the stairs, before picking up the oldest child and throwing him up in the air, catching him and laughing along with the child's amusement. He leaned over and kissed his wife. Ash Ketchem wore a look of pure happiness on his face.

Misty shed tears. It started as a few, and soon she was full out crying. Misty took one last look in the window before walking away. "Oh Ash..." She mumbled to herself. "Why didn't I tell you?"

-30 Minutes Later-

Ash Ketchem looked out the window of his families home from the kitchen table. 'That was her.' He thought to himself. 'She was at my window.'

Ash thought back about his times with the short tempered redhead. When she fished him out of the river, and he stole her bike to save Pikachu. When they met Brock. Their journeys through the Orange Islands, The times they saved the world, and when their group had to split. Such great memories, but that's all they were. Memories. They hadn't spoken in ages. Hell, he had gotten married and had 2 kids and hadn't even tried to talk to her. He felt horrible, and regretful of his actions. He had practically thrown Misty to the curb, after everything they had been through together.

Ash realized the truth. He was ashamed by it, but he knew it was true. He still loved Misty, as he had those years long ago. But he was happily married now, with two children! His wife came up behind him. "You ok, Ashy?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking back. Remembering the old times."

"Oh... I understand. You really miss traveling don't you?"

Ash didn't answer. Maybe he did miss traveling, but it still reminded him of words left unsaid.

"Come to bed soon, Ashy. It's getting late." His wife whispered to him, before walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I will Dawn. One minute."

Ash stood up. It really was getting late. However, he had a thought stuck on his mind. He couldn't shake it. "Misty, why didn't I tell you?"


End file.
